


'Tis the season

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn loves to surprise Seven, Seven loves surprises, Two fluffballs in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: As Christmas rolls around the corner, Kathryn prepares a surprise for a crewmate that's very dear to her.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	'Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! I'm back with another fic-let. Hopefully you will enjoy this fluffy piece. If you do, please be so kind to let me know. :)

After my duty shift, I practically dash home to my quarters. Once inside, I seal the door so that I will be undisturbed and walk directly to my replicator. Please don't malfunction today!

I check the database, typing in my very specific wishes for the outfit for tonight. There you are. I smirk and print it out. Perfect!

A satisfied sigh leaves my lips once the room is decorated, a playlist with songs to fit the mood playing and my outfit is in check too.

Now the only thing left is her present. Where do I hide it? Gods, Katie! You almost forgot the most important element of it all.

Once the tree is standing at the perfect spot, all set up with the present underneath, I finally hit my comm badge to make the call.

My heart does a jump at the sound of the chime. “Come in!” The door swishes open, but no steps can be heard. Odd...

“Captain? Are you there?” I jump out from my hiding exclaiming. “Merry Christmas, Seven!”

She blinks before chuckling. “It's that time of year again, hu?”

That night she doesn't go back to the Cargo Bay.

Mission successful!


End file.
